


Argus Unlimited

by Kasino



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Goodbyes, Regret, Saphron Is a Sweetie, Terra Wants to go Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 21:07:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17753489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasino/pseuds/Kasino
Summary: Argus is saved, and Saphron and Terra are ready to go home.





	Argus Unlimited

**Author's Note:**

> Little bit of adorableness for the best gay moms.

Saphron couldn't help but smile as the crowd around her cheered. Ruby... What was that power she'd used? It was like nothing she'd ever seen before. Well, it didn't matter now. The leviathan was gone and Argus was safe. The result of the battle still raging between Cordo's forces and the Grimm was set in stone as Cordovin tore through crowds of the creatures with her mech's drill arm. The people around her watched the spectacle in awe, seeing an inumerable amount of Grimm fall. Terra's grip tightened ever-so-slightly on her arm.

"Saph. You all right honey?"

Saphron looked at her wife and realized something. Her view was misty. She was crying. Adrian was clearly concerned too, reaching to touch her face with his tiny little hands. It was so cute that Saphron laughed.

"Is something wrong?" Terra wiped away some of Saph's tears with her sleeve and leaned her head on her shoulder.

"No. It's just... I'm so proud of him." Terra followed the blonde woman's gaze to see a small Atlas transport flying off in the distance, probably carrying Jaune along with his teammates and friends. It was just a shame that she hadn't been there to see him become the man he was today. "He's grown up so fast."

"Well, he's seen a lot. some stuff most wouldn't be able to live through. He's had to grow, to get stronger." Saph handed Adrian over to Terra and wrapped her left arm around her shoulders, pushing through the citizens that stayed to watch the end of the fight. "You want to get home now? I think Oscar left us some ingredients for casseroles."

At that, Adrian stuck his tongue out and began to fidget.

"Alright kiddo, we'll get something more edible for you." The two mothers chuckled as they passed through the busy streets on the way back home.

"Terra?"

"Hmm?" Terra looked at Saph and the Arc sister smiled at her.

"I love you honey."

"Love you too babe."

Adrian made a gagging motion. Saphron pinched his cheeks and Terra chuckled and rolled her eyes.


End file.
